Titanic: Questions Answered
by DomineVitae
Summary: Rose is on board the Carpathia. She misses Jack, clinging to his memory. Upon seeing Cal Hockley as well, Rose takes up the courage to meet with him, not knowing what to do. Soon Rose finds herself feeling sympathy for him, despite what he's done. Torn between the memory of Jack and her fiance, Rose questions her growing love for Cal. How can she love somebody like him?
1. Chapter 1

1 The lifeboat had finally come to the rescue. Rose had no more strength left in her to move. She shivered, numb with the freezing air, soaked to the skin from the cold Atlantic. Tears stung her eyes as she stared into the deep sea below where Jack had fallen in. The whistle fell from her lips. She could no longer hear the screaming and wailing of dying people.

An officer in the lifeboat called out to her. Her ears weren't working properly at the time, so she could only hear his voice mumbling something. Then she felt herself being lifted up and set onto the hard wooden seats. A blanket was put about her shoulders, and she heard more slurred voices. She stared up into the sky, and remembered the promise she made to him.

All Rose felt was a deep sadness that he had died before she did, and now she would have to live on. The realization of this was to difficult for her to bear, but she knew she would have to remain strong. She stared at the sea they went through, travelling through the bodies of those who didn't survive.

"Where are we going?" She whispered, hoping her voice was loud enough, trying to hide the fear that gripped her, and closing her eyes to the floating graveyard.

"The Carpathia." the officer said, loud enough for her to hear.

Sure enough, a ship loomed up ahead. Not as big or grand like the Titanic, but it would keep her safe. She saw the people there, tiny dots from where she was, milling about. Maybe her family were on board. They would most likely want answers from her about her actions

She didn't want to face them again, but knew she had to. Rose watched as the ship loomed closer and closer. A ladder dropped down, and she had help climbing upward.

She couldn't remember how long she had been on the Carpathia, but she saw a statue up ahead, one that looked very familiar. The Statue of Liberty. The ship had arrived in America. She felt a few wet splatters on her hand, and it began raining. An officer came up to her with an umbrella.  
"Can I get your name, love?" He asked.

"Rose... Dawson." She wanted to keep at least the memory of Jack alive.

When he left, she continued staring at the statue. The rain felt cool against her cheeks. She placed the blanket over her head when she saw her fiance walking by.  
She wasn't sure if she wanted to be seen by him. Cal did appear slightly worried, moving through the crowd. Rose assumed he was searching for her.

She pulled the blanket closer together and turned away from him. She didn't love him, and had no desire to be in the same relationship. But, something within her made her want to see him again. She tried to shove the thought away. After all, Cal did try to kill her and Jack. However, Rose felt the need to speak to him. Turning around slowly, she saw him among the people, still searching.

Sighing, Rose let the blanket drop from her head. She excused herself as she pushed her way through the people. She thought of what to say.

"Cal..." She said out loud.

He stopped, and slowly turned around. He frowned for a moment..

"You're still alive?" He asked incredulously, "I thought you had drowned with that guttersnipe."

"I have no regrets about what I did, Cal." Rose said haughtily, holding her head high.

"There's one question that has been on my mind, ever since that blasted ship sank,"  
Cal said, closing his eyes briefly, "why did you do it?"

'I thought you would have figured that out for yourself."

He clenched his fists slightly, unsure of how to respond to her sharp replies.

"No Rose, I haven't. All I saw was a stubborn and selfish girl who was difficult to understand."

"Then you truly don't understand," Rose replied, "all I wanted was some respect."

The words were barely out of her mouth when Cal exploded. "Respect! I gave you respect, I gave you everything your selfish heart could desire!"

She stumbled backward at the sound of his voice.

"Clearly, speaking to you was a mistake," Rose said, "I must go."

He caught her arm before she left.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner," He whispered harshly, "now I demand a proper explanation for your actions."

Rose looked up gratefully as her mother came along. She still wore the same hat. She frowned when she saw Rose, then her face quickly changed to worry. She walked up to Rose and took her arms just as Cal released her.

"Rose, I was so frantic with worry about you!" She said with alarm, but kept her voice low at the same time, "how could you do this to us?"

Rose could not think of a proper explanation.

"You shouldn't have run off like that," she said, "why must you be so difficult? On the ship too! Your behaviour was abominable, do you not care for our reputation?"

"I believe there is no reputation to uphold, Mother," Rose said, "once the ship sank, people lost everything, now everybody on the Carpathia is 3rd class, including us, and you will just have to accept that."

"Don't speak to me that way again." Her mother said firmly.

Her mother placed her hands on her face and seemed to be crying. She started to walk away, and hid herself in another room. Cal waited until her mother had completely left to speak, but paused for a moment, searching for something decent to say.

"I... I admit that I haven't been very fair to you, but that was no excuse to-" He broke off, his voice wavering a little in anger.

Rose quickly cut in. "Do you remember the story Jack told you about saving me from drowning?"

"What of it?"

"That night, I had rushed off, frustrated that nobody took me seriously, but Jack... he actually listened to me. I wanted adventure, something exciting-"

"And what is exciting to you, Rose?" Cal asked harshly, "wasn't the polite company enough? The dancing, the music?"

"While that was going on, I was supposed to sit still and just listen, just take everything in," Rose said trying to stop her voice from rising, "I got frustrated with doing that every bloody day!"

"Of course you were supposed to, that's what the first class does!" He said, gripping her shoulders, "we are better than those 3rd class citizens!"

"Excuse me? I have had the privilege of spending time with them thanks to Jack, I liked their music, I actually enjoyed myself for once."

Cal took her firmly by wrist and led her into a separate room, not wanting to create a scene. He shut the door behind him.

"I loved you Rose, that's what mattered to me, and now, I just don't know."

"Loved me so much that you tried to kill me and him?"

"I would rather have seen that boy dead, than see you betray me."

Rose glared at him, anger and resentment flooding through her like a tidal wave. "I no longer love you Cal, it's over between us."

He gripped the edge of a desk. So much anger, guilt, and sadness came over him, that he didn't know how to respond. How could she do this? He remained that way for a while, trying to control his feelings. Already he felt like using the gun again, whether to turn it on himself or fling it into the sea.

"Not to me." He said shakily.

Cal slowly made his way to the door. When the door shut behind him, Rose sat on the bed. She stared at the floor. She felt nothing for him but anger. If only she had found a way to rescue Jack, maybe he would have taken her away from all of this, 


	2. Chapter 2

2

Rose had fallen asleep. But she awoke later in the same room Cal left her in. The sky was brighter, and she guessed it was either the morning or afternoon. Her mother came into the room, carrying fresh clothes.

"Oh, you're awake I see," she said, "we only have these clothes to wear, it's what could be supplied at the time, when we reach America, we'll start over."

"I don't think there's any way we can," Rose replied, "and I'm satisfied where we are."

"Of course you are," her mother said sharply, "you've spent so much time with the poor folk, you might as well have become one of them.."  
"So will you."

Her mother ignored this reply.

"You will marry Cal, he may still be wealthy."

Rose remained silent. She had no desire to talk about him, but she merely nodded in reply. She hoped he wasn't listening at the door. He was most likely arguing with an officer about something.

"You must get dressed Rose," she said, "when we arrive, you will want to look decent."

In answer, Rose took the dress that was laid on the bed, and slipped out of her old one.

"Have you had anything to eat since you've been on board?"

Rose shook her head.

"Take mine," her mother said, "it's over there on the drawer."

"I don't feel hungry."

"Stop it Rose, you have to keep your strength," she said, "you can't keep mourning that boy."

"If you had taken the time to acquaint yourself more with him while on board the Titanic, you would have seen that he is a decent person to be around."

"You speak of him as if he were still alive," she said, "and yes, I did get to know him, remember? As I can recall, he was teaching you how to spit, now how decent does that sound to you?"

"Furthermore, he had proved himself to be a thief.' She added.

"That was Caledon's doing."

"Rose..."

She helped Rose tie the back of the dress together.

"You must stop blaming your problems on everyone," she said, "you were the one who chose to run off."

"And YOU were the ones who..." Rose snapped at her mother, then broke off, turning away and placing her hands over her face.

Exasperation, that was all she felt at the moment.

"Who what?" Her mother replied in the same tone, and then went on to confirm what Cal had suspected of Rose.

"Never mind," Rose said, "it's all in the past, and we should accept where we're at right now."

"How could we?" She asked, "people will look down upon us, and there will be questions as to how we got into this situation."

"The Titanic sunk, it will be all over the newspapers," Rose said, "they can draw their conclusions from that."

"Many people died, and everything that people had sunk with the ship, it's at the bottom of the sea," she continued, "why don't you stop thinking of yourself, and begin doing things for other people for once."

Her mother set her jaw firmly. "If there anything that has to be stopped, it's your attitude, Rose." Then she left the room.  



	3. Chapter 3

3

Rose had no idea why she felt so tired, whether it was from the recent events of the Titanic's destruction, or her own relationship and financial problems mixed in with it. She lay down on the bed, hoping she would find some way of resolving her situations and getting her stubborn mother and fiance to agree with her ideals of what was appropriate. She gazed at the ceiling as if it would offer its assistance. No answers came to mind.

She fully understood their behaviour in response to her rebellious behaviour.

"Seriously, you have to get over it, find it within yourselves to forgive me." She said softly.

The clock's hands that moved could be heard in the silence of the room, its peaceful ticking lulled her into sleep.

"Rose..." She heard a voice whisper.

She glanced up. Seeing nobody in sight, she closed her eyes, and continued to contemplate her current situation.

"Rose... wake up." The voice said again.

Opening her eyes, she saw Jack Dawson before her and flinched. Then she got a good view of her surroundings. She was in the sea, and the Titanic slowly sank into the water. The freezing temperature caused her arms to become slowly numb and she shivered, trying to cling to the board she lay on.

"Jack..." She said hoarsely, "you can't be alive..."

His face was pale and lips were tinged purple from the cold.

"You never should have let go, Rose." he said.

"I didn't, I didn't let go, I still remember, I tried to save you..."

He repeated what he said once more, gripping her wrists. She couldn't feel them. She slipped off the wooden door, and cried out as she fell into the sea. She tried to stay afloat, but he wouldn't release her. Jack went under the water, dragging her with him. She tried kicking to stay above the water, but he kept sinking. "Jack... no!" She cried out in a hoarse whisper.

"Drown with me..."

She choked, gulping down water as she sank deeper, trying to search for air.

The screams of the dying people floundering in the water pounded in her ears.

Her breathing came at a rapid rate, as she desperately clawed the air. Cal stood next to her, applying a damp cloth to her forehead.

"I'm sorry!' She gasped, as she woke up from the dream.

"You should be," he said firmly, "you seem to have caught an illness, I sent your mother to inform the ship's steward.'

"I never should have left." Rose said weakly, turning over and coughing.  
Cal continued, "In reply he said that you'll have to remain on board while the other passengers leave."

Rose didn't answer.

He grabbed her shoulder roughly, then stopped, trying to be gentle in his words and actions.

"I have decided to remain on board until you recover, your mother left after she was checked for any signs of illness."

"It's just a cold," Rose said irritably, "why would you want my company for that matter? I betrayed you, I have no feelings for you, and my mother has clung to the hope that you still maintain your wealth."

Cal drew back from her, annoyed and shocked at the news he received..

"I am still your fiance, and waiting for you to return to your senses, for however long it takes."

"Keep waiting." She scoffed.  
He purposely ignored her rude manner.

"Obviously, you wanted my assistance, and couldn't bear the shame of wandering down American streets asking for money," he said, "from what I've heard about your mother, you may be more like her than you care to admit."

He finished the sentence with a bitter edge. Not wanting to openly vent his frustration, like he had on many occasions before, he gripped the damp cloth in his hand and headed toward the door.. Cal stopped.

"You should eat, Rose."

"If you don't want it to be wasted, you may have it."

He took the platter away, closing the door.

Rose was grateful to be alone with her thoughts once more. Aside from the dreadful headache she contracted, and the frequent bouts of coughing.

"Jack..." She whispered, "why didn't you save yourself? The door would have fit both of us."

Tears came to her eyes at the memory of him. She buried her face in the pillow and sobbed brokenly. He and Rose would have made a living somehow. If she had just listened to what he said, stayed on the boat, he would have found a way to survive.

Cal listened at the door, not hearing what she said beforehand, but hearing her cry. The feelings of jealousy and guilt ate away at him, and he knew he would have to do more than attempt to assist her, winning her heart would be a difficult task. He was uncertain that she even deserved his attention. He tried to conceal his approval at Jack's demise, at least the hypothermia killed him before he did.

He set the tray down, waving his hand at a ship's officer who came in. Spicer Lovejoy wasn't there to give advice anymore. All he had was his money, and at the moment, it seemed to be the only option for her immediate needs. She would be his companion, the only one he felt a connection with. He needed to get through to her, these conflicted emotions were becoming too difficult to bear. 


	4. Chapter 4

4

Now that Rose was ill, she knew that she would have plenty of time to contemplate and make plans for how she would survive. She coughed, and got up. Sleeping wasn't an option. Glancing out the window of her cabin, she saw that night had fallen. She wanted to go out, and walked toward the door. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she couldn't turn it.

Cal had locked her in,. She tried the other door. No results. She hit the door with her fist repeatedly.

"Can somebody help me? Please?" She called.

Her voice echoed, resounding down the empty corridor. Something wasn't right. When nobody answered, she came to the conclusion that the ship had been emptied.  
She shook the doorknob.

"Please, answer me if anybody is there!"

"I need to get out!"

She let go when the knob turned and there was a clinking of keys.

Rose retreated.

When the door opened, Cal entered the room.

"Cal, for what reason was I locked in? Is there some kind of quarantine? Has the ship been emptied?"

"Somebody by the name of Molly has decided to stay, and has brought your mother with her, they are both concerned about your welfare." He replied.

"You haven't answered my question." she said angrily.

"The Carpathia's stewards were worried about your sickness being contagious."

"I find that difficult to believe," she said, "now that it's apparent that I only have a cold, I have other matters to attend to."

He caught her arm just as her mother came by.  
"Rose, if you're sick, you have to stay inside." She said calmly.

Rose wrenched her arm away from Cal's grip.

"Please Rose," Cal said gently, "cooperate."

She headed inside before anybody could speak, and closed the door. Her mother quickly entered after her, shutting it behind her when Cal left. Rose coughed and sneezed a few times.

"Once you've recovered, you will be coming with us," her mother said, "I've found a quaint little house we could live in for the time being."

Rose only nodded. Her mother set more clothing in the drawers.

"Molly donated these to us, against my wishes, but I'm sure you could find some use for them."

Rose lay on the bed again, covering herself with sheets.

"I wish to be alone for now, Mother." She nodded, and left the room.

The emptiness Rose felt grew stronger. And it was the second time she had a nightmare about Jack. Her face was stained with tears and she hadn't cleaned up yet. Jack wanted her to keep living, and she wondered how she could do so. Clearly getting Cal's attention was a mistake. She had been caged like a pet bird just like before.

Rose wanted to see Molly, at least she had shown some respect for herself and Jack. She heard the door open again.

"What now?" She exclaimed, "how many more people need to tell me how to behave?"

"I didn't come by to do anything of the kind, Rose," she heard Molly's voice say, "I only wanted to see how you were faring."

Rose turned around to face her, changing the infuriated expression on her face into a welcoming one.

"My apologies Molly," she said hastily, bowing slightly, "ever since the Titanic's downfall, my nerves had been shattered."

Molly's expression was sympathizing. "All of us are still recovering from the shock," she replied, "and many are wondering how they would live in America after everything they had was lost."

"I suppose a funeral service will be held for those who didn't survive." Rose said, brushing back her hair, trying to appear decent.

"An incredibly long one," she said, "Jack wouldn't want to be there."

"Jack is dead." Rose said firmly. The words gnawed at her heart, and made her feel even more empty.

Molly's face fell. "That fine boy? I was so sure he made it out with the rest of us."

"I don't intend to be rude, Molly," Rose said, "but I would rather drop the subject, all I need to focus on now is getting well and somehow making a living."

She nodded.

"Anyway, it's very nice to see a pleasant face for once," Rose added, "I want to thank you for your kindness to me."

"You're very welcome." Molly said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to take up any more of your time," Molly said pleasantly,  
"I hope you do get well soon."

Rose thanked her as she left after she unlocked the door. Grateful that Molly had retrieved the keys from the steward, she went outside. The cold night air was a refreshing change for her, and she felt that she could breathe more naturally. She went over to the Carpathia's stern. A few of the ship's officers glanced at her with concern, but left her alone nevertheless.

She took a deep breath of the chilling air, and let the breeze brush over her. Rose desperately needed to clear her mind. She had kept going through scenarios in her mind of what she and Jack would have done together had he lived. Maybe Cal and her mother were right, she needed to forget. She stared out at the emptiness ahead of her, the endless sea. 


	5. Chapter 5

5

She wiped the tears away from her eyes. She wondered what had been done with those that perished at sea still wearing their life jackets. She didn't know what she would do with Cal, or her mother. Her mother gave her no other alternative but to marry Cal, yet Rose felt she had no obligation to do so. Her behaviour had cost her a great deal, and she felt as if she were forced to suffer the consequences of her actions.

She heard somebody walk up behind her, and grab her arms tightly.

"I thought I told you to stay inside." She heard Cal say.

"Yes, you did, but I believe there are greater things at stake than my health." Rose said.

She forced herself away from him.

"Really?" Cal asked coldly, "enlighten me."

"I find myself dwelling on the death of Jack, and the rest of the people aboard the Titanic," she turned to face him with an irritated expression, "aren't you the least bit concerned about them? You behave as if nothing ever happened."

"There are more important things to deal with at this moment," he said, "I have no time to waste dwelling on the past-"

"Time and time again, ever since I have been on board I have been haunted by the memories of those who had fallen... and I've had time to consider what you've told me, maybe you are right. I should have put everything behind me."

"I'm glad you are coming to your senses, now you should stay inside." He replied, taking her arm.

She glanced around briefly to make sure nobody was around.

"No, I want to stay here," she said, keeping her voice calm, "I've been meaning to speak with you for a long time."

"You've considered my proposal?"

Rose was silent.

He gripped her shoulders.

"I want you, I've always wanted you, and yet you refuse me." He said harshly.

"To be honest," Rose said, "I've never felt anything for you, especially from your perspective of me. You want to know why I'm still being stubborn? You've always seen me as this naive girl who is expected to conform to society, obey the rules, shut up and do as she's told, and to express her feelings would be seen as shocking."

"I expect you to-"

"How do you see me Cal? Do you see me as a person? Or somebody you can just pamper and expect to fall in love with you?"

Cal slammed his fist on the railing.

"How dare you speak to me that way! You are so selfish and want everybody to cater to your whims? To treat you differently?"

Instead of answering his questions, she decided to ask one of her own.

"Tell me this, how are you still wealthy? Everybody lost everything they had, did you manipulate the ship's officers into letting you on board before every other woman and child?"

"I did, in fact, I admit it with pride!" Cal said, angrily, spreading his arms wide, "what more information do you want to ream out of me?"

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stared at him with hatred.

"You act as if those people had meant nothing."

"They were lower class!" Cal snapped.

"The people were suffering, afraid for their lives," Rose said, "think upon this then, not everybody who isn't wealthy deserves to be treated as if they were worthless. I was already beginning to doubt myself being first class, and Jack, he opened my eyes to newer possibilities, why don't you do the same!?"  
Rose began to walk quickly away from him, but he followed her.

"Is that it? Since I've confessed, now what?" He shouted.

"You're a heartless person Cal, and you've only confirmed why I despise you so much." She said coldly.

She slammed the door in front of him. Sliding down in front of it, she made sure he wouldn't get in. Rose could hear him pacing outside like a caged tiger, seething with rage.

"I've seen you've changed your last name on the roster to Dawson, that's a nice touch." He said, the sarcasm heavy in his tone. Then he stormed off.

Rose sighed, her breaths coming out shakily as she stared at the floor. If only her mother knew what kind of man he was. If she had seen the evidence for herself, she would have definitely withdrawn her orders for Rose to marry him. 


	6. Chapter 6

6

She wanted to leave. She hated him. Despicable man. Jack would certainly have had more than a few words to say to him. A brawl would have been started, though Cal was most likely too classy to begin one with the lower class. When would he ever take her seriously? Controlling, patronizing, conceited. She couldn't handle him. She withheld the urge to scream. Was she merely a child in his eyes?

There was no remnant of Jack left that she could hold onto, save for the memories. She had made a mistake in contacting him. Rose wanted to get off the ship. She glanced around the room. She didn't have many clothes or possessions left.  
She got up and went toward the drawers. Opening them up, Rose began taking the remaining clothes and placing them on the bed.

Molly opened the door just then.

"Rose, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I need your assistance," Rose replied, "I am leaving, and I need any suitcases you can bring."

"You can't leave, you're sick."  
"I feel fine!" Rose snapped, "it seems to have passed."

Molly frowned.

"Very well, but may I ask your reasons for leaving?"

Rose paused, placing a hand on her forehead wearily.

"Cal, I shouldn't have got his attention, now things have become too unbearable for me."

Molly came over, and helped her to fold the clothes.

"I will go search for a few suitcases," Rose said, more gently this time, "I will return in a while."

Molly nodded.

Rose left the room, closing the door behind her. The corridors were empty. She frowned. She could hear nothing. She stared at the lights. Something didn't feel right. She thought she could detect a light flickering, and a few more. Rose retreated, backing up against a wall. She blinked. She convinced herself that it was her imagination.

She could feel herself freeze in sudden panic when she heard some creaking in the ship. It resounded throughout the halls. She shook her head. Rose expected water to rise up beneath her feet. She began to shiver and rub her arms rapidly. She could remember clearly how icy the water was when she waded through it.

"Jack..." She whispered, "if only you were here to help me."

She could hear her heart pounding, and her throat tightened. The room became dark. Not again, not again... Please... Terror came over her, and she didn't move. Her ankles felt cold, like they had been in ice. It's only in my mind... just go away...

Convincing herself had no effect. The sensation slowly spread to her legs. The bite of the cold ocean felt real. The water inched its way up to her hips bit by bit. The silence in the flickering hallways made the ship seem like an empty tomb.

Her hands could sense the oceans icy touch. The creaking of the ship. A light burst as the electricity slowly burnt itself out. She had to get out. Rose forced herself to move forward, but her legs felt as if they were weighted down by lead. The water slid its way up to her chest.

"Rose... Rose... I'm over here!" She heard Jack's voice shout in the corridor, a good distance away. The handcuffs rattled.

"I'm coming for you!" Rose cried.

Every step she took, the water would rise.. It made its way to her chin. More lights burst, and water flowed in through the wall.. She heard Jack calling her name again. She wanted to get out, and found herself in her room aboard the Titanic. She was brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She gasped when she saw Jack appear in the reflection.

-  
She awoke, breathing quickly. The room was completely dark. She heard somebody walking in the room. Though nobody opened the door.

"No..." She whispered, getting out of bed, "you're dead, I saw you drown..."

She hastened toward the door. The footsteps came closer, matching her pace.

"L-leave me alone." She stammered, not stopping in her haste.

Two strong hands grabbed her arms, gripping them firmly and holding her still.

"If you are referring to Jack," Rose heard Cal say coldly, "I assure you he isn't here."

"The dream I had..." Rose gasped, "he was there, in the mirror's reflection. He suddenly appeared..."

"No one is here Rose," he said firmly, but she could tell his patience was waning, "just us.."

"He keeps coming back, Cal, every night, in my dreams... He's always there, and I can't get rid of him. You were right, I should just forget."

"Now you're seeing reason." he said approvingly.

"No matter what happens, what the circumstances are," she said in a trembling tone, turning to face him fearfully, "he's there.. Cal, what if he is still here?"

"He's dead, Rose. You're not being haunted. Ever since you've become ill, you were not yourself."

"In every dream though..."

Rose wanted to remain strong in front of him, but he heard her cry, even though she attempted to stifle the sound. She felt his hands on her shoulders.

"He's not there." Cal said gently,, though he gritted his teeth at her obsession with Jack.

He changed the subject, hoping to distract her.

"I see you've been packing."

"I was planning to leave." Rose replied.

He let out a sigh.. "Just so we have an understanding... I'm not the heartless person you claim I am."

"You admitted what you did, and how you felt."

"I've had time to reconsider."

"Really?"

"I am willing to help you and your mother find a place to live."

"That's generous of you." Rose said, hearing the sarcastic tone of her voice.

Then she apologized immediately after. She thought of the way he treated her when she was ill. She remembered how he silently endured her attitude, and still cared for her. The remnants of fear from her nightmare didn't entirely leave her, and she found herself embracing him, hoping his comfort would distract her.

Cal stiffened at first, wondering what came over her. She made her hatred for him explicitly clear. Then he came to the conclusion she was still afraid, and in shock after the Titanic sank. He wanted to prove how much he cared for her. He hesitantly slid his arms around her., and pulled her close to him, taking in the scent of her hair. He wondered if she had second thoughts about breaking off the engagement. 


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Rose awoke the next day. The events of last night left an impression in her mind. Cal had been there, trying to save her from her nightmares. She never thought she would have to seek his comfort. How could she? She had no idea why. She sighed and looked around the room. A platter of food was on the drawer. Rose didn't feel hungry, but knew Cal would want her to keep up strength.

She got up, and took a nibble of the orange slices. The clothes had been put away, she noticed. The door opened, and she turned to see Cal enter.

"I'm pleased to see you're awake and well." he said.

"Yes," she said shortly, turning away from him.

Cal paused, gazing at the back of her head. She was so beautiful, the way her golden brown curls tumbled over her shoulders. Her milky white skin seemed radiant in the morning sunlight. He opened the cabin door to let more sun in.

"Since your health has improved, we should depart from the Carpathia and find out where your mother is off to." He said pleasantly, "I'm sure we will be living in luxury soon."

Rose nodded, not wanting to argue.

"I will send one of the ship's officers to help us get ready to leave." She said,  
and left the room.

He followed behind her.

At that moment, the captain came toward them, just as Rose came on deck.

"Please excuse me, but the ship will soon disembark for Fiume in Croatia, all passengers from the Titanic are required to leave."

Rose nodded.

"We were on our way to leave," Cal said to him, "would one of your officers be willing to assist us?"

"I will see what can be done." The captain replied.

They had made their way to a large mansion, and went inside. Rose was secretly impressed, though she didn't care to admit it. Wondering how Cal managed to pull it off. He was in a pleasant mood today, surprisingly. She had no clue what induced him to be in such a mood. But for some reason, she felt more secure around him. Impressed by his attempts to get her back.

He held the door open for her. Rose gingerly went inside and relaxed on the couch.

"Would you care for some tea, Rose?" Cal asked gently, "you must be very tired."

She touched her auburn curls, thinking about it for a moment. Then she nodded. He left the room to get some. She lay back, closing her eyes. Still trying to forget the Titanic's destruction. The images were clear in her mind.

She was underwater, pushed down by some desperate guy trying to survive. People were screaming all around her, floundering in the ocean, scared to death and freezing.

The terror of that event still burned in her each time she remembered. She shook her head.

The bodies of the dead floated around her, and she was the only survivor there at the time, waiting to be rescued, and waiting for death.

"Oh my, I want to forget." She whispered.

Her mother, unaccustomed to doing the maid's work, setting things aside, heard her voice.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Never mind." Rose said dismissively.

Her mother came over anyway, touching her forehead.

"You look pale, are you sure you're alright?"

She noticed Rose was shivering.

"You are lucky..." Rose said softly, "you never had to experience what I did, I can remember it clearly, I was aboard the ship as it plunged into the water."

Then, fixing her gaze on her mother's face, she said, "I will never scare you like that again."

The determination in her eyes was startling, but her mother merely nodded and left. The door opened as Cal came in with two cups of tea. He saw Rose staring off into the distance, pale as if having observed a ghost. The frightened expression,  
the air of innocence made him even more attracted to her. He paused where he was, observing her beauty momentarily.

He knew he loved her from the very beginning. However, something had changed about her. It was as if she wasn't herself, instead replaced by an old war veteran, scarred by the battle he endured. There was a sadness in her eyes he had never encountered before She was clearly resisting the urge to cry.

"I too, am haunted by the memory of the ship sinking," Cal said, "an unfortunate event."

She only nodded. He came toward her, setting the cups upon the table. Sitting next to her, he placed his hand near hers, which she instinctively moved away.

"I can never forget about it." Rose said.

"How did you survive?" He asked, "all the others must have perished from hypothermia."

"A door was floating in the ocean."

"Ah." he said in acknowledgement.

She took a sip of tea, her hands trembling.

"I've been trying to move on for a few days now, but had no luck."

"I will help you, if you would let me." He said.

She nodded. All she felt was remorse.

"Have you ever forgiven me?" She asked.  
"I admit it has taken me a while, and concluded with the fact that you were going through a phase."

"I remember you said that I should honour you."

"Please don't repeat what I said in the past," he said, his tone firm, "just forget everything that has happened then."

Rose could tell he was becoming impatient. He got up and began leaving the room. She got up, and quickly took his arm.

"Why do you seem so eager to make me relive every one of my mistakes?" Cal asked.

"You've done the same."

Cal opened his mouth to argue.

"I've come to the realization that there were times in which you were correct," Rose said quickly, "and that you were just looking out for me. Since then, the Titanic's sinking has given me time to reflect, as I'm sure it has for you."

He relaxed a little. She still gripped his arm, and looked into his eyes in desperation. He gently pulled her toward him, and once more she allowed him to embrace her.

"My poor Rose," he said softly, "you're still cold."

She let the tears stream down her cheeks, and buried her face in his chest as she cried. Whether it was Jack's death or the Titanic's, or her betrayal of Cal, she couldn't tell, all of them seemed to haunt her. He stroked her hair, and tried to quiet her sobbing with soothing words, hoping her mother wouldn't hear.

"I forgive you," he whispered, "and I wish I had taken the time to listen."

"I love you Cal, I-" Rose began.

He leaned over slightly and lifted her chin up. His lips were suddenly on hers as he kissed her passionately, clinging to her in a tight embrace. Surprisingly, she relented.

When he released her, she looked up at him.

"Do you still wish to be married to me?" He asked.

She hesitated, taking his hand.

"Yes." 


End file.
